


Every Breath You Take

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark goes to the Center to meet his Domme. He doesn't expect someone like Stevie Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should warn for no actual sex. So, no actual sexytimes in the fic, folks. This is not the fic you're looking for. Move along, move along.
> 
> Anyway, work is horrible, terrible, awful and so very stressful. That messes with my creativity and my ability to write, unfortunately. That means I'll be letting my brain play with whatever it feels like until things calm down a little. I'll try to steer it towards the WIPs or the series, but no promises. Is there someone who would like to pay me a living wage to stay home and write all day? All right, no more whining from me. I'm gonna go watch a few more episodes of House of Cards then go to sleep.

"*You're* my domme?" Howard said, staring incredulously at the small, thin girl standing in front of him. She wore a threadbare dress and her hair was cut unfashionably short; she almost looked like a boy. He laughed uproariously and shook his head. The Center was *obviously* wrong. There was no way in hell she could be his perfect match.

The girl, *Stevie*, lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. "Down," she said, her voice rasping slightly, the steel behind her voice gracing the word with power.

Howard automatically dropped to his knees, his laughter abruptly cut off. He stared up at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

She walked over to him and gripped his hair. "Good boy."

He gasped in pleasure as desire raced through him like a firestorm. Jesus Christ! Maybe the Center wasn't wrong after all. Not that it mattered, because… because… He lost his train of though as she caressed his face, her hand rough and callused. He closed his eyes and let out a throaty moan. "I… I'm a genius," he said, when he could finally put two words together. "I'm… I run a million dollar company." 

Stevie's thumb tugged at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. She pushed two fingers inside and curled them against his tongue; his cock throbbed. "I'm nobody," she said. "But you're still mine."

Howard's skin felt too small for his body, as if at any moment it would split open and he would be exposed.

"Look at me." She withdrew her fingers from his mouth. 

He opened his eyes and stared up at her. Her cheeks were red and her mouth was wet and he wanted… God, he wanted *everything*.

"What's your safeword?" Stevie cupped his face and drew her thumbs along his cheekbones; her calluses lightly scratched his skin.

He shuddered and licked his lips. "Eddie."

She let her hands drop to her sides. "Stand up and take off your clothes." Her face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, but her eyes never left his. "Hurry!"

His own face heated as he scrambled to his feet and began undressing. His hands shook and he had to stop several times and just *breathe* before he could continue. He didn't understand it, he wasn't a virgin, far from it, but this whole situation was unnerving. She didn't comment on his anxiousness, she just stood there and watched him, her hands clasped in front of her, knuckles white with tension. 

When he was naked, he clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her, waiting for her next command.

Stevie bit her bottom lip and gave a quick glance at his erection, before jerking her gaze up to his face. She looked so very young and unsure and he wondered if he'd have to urge her on. Then she took a deep breath, clenched her jaw, and stepped close enough that his erection brushed against her.

Howard moaned, his cock jerking.

"Shh." Stevie put her hands on his shoulders; they felt cool against his skin. "It's okay. You're going to be perfect for me, aren't you?"

His body thrummed with arousal and he nodded. He wanted her to draw her hands down his chest. He wanted her to pinch his nipples and kiss his throat. He wanted her to pull him over her lap, spank him until his ass was bright red and he spilled all over her thighs. "Please," he said, low and soft, desperation drawing it out.

"Please what?" She slid her hands up, cupped either side of his neck, and traced his jaw with her thumbs.

"I'm yours. I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours." His voice broke and he knew it should feel like giving in, but it didn't. It felt like asking for something he needed to live, like air and water and food. Her. "Mistress." His breath hitched and she drew him against her and stroked his back. He pressed his face to her neck and rolled his hips.

"No!" She didn't hit him, but the word was enough of a verbal slap and he immediately apologized, he words tripping over his tongue.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, Mistress. Please, I—"

Stevie shushed him and kissed his temple. "Not your fault, Howard. You don't know the rules, yet. And I don't know your limits."

"I don't have any," he said, though it was a lie.

"Well, I got limits." She let him go and took a step back. "First one is no… no… intercourse before you're collared." She blushed and cleared her throat.

"I'm not a virgin." God, it'd be months before the collaring ceremony; it was going to be a fiasco of massive proportions once his parents were done with all the planning. 

"I know." Stevie's eyes narrowed. "But that part of your life's done. I don't share, Howard, not with anyone. Understand?"

The gruffness of her voice sent a thrill right through him. He let out a soft gasp and nodded frantically. "Yeah, yeah, I understand."

"Good." She took a deep breath. "Get dressed."

He didn’t want to, not even a little bit, but the look she gave him was unequivocally stubborn. He sighed and slowly dressed, trying his best to ignore his aching cock.

Stevie smiled at him when he was finally dressed and, standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her mouth against him. "Oh, don't touch yourself without permission either."

He let out a cry of protest. "That's not fair!" 

She shrugged and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't have to be fair, Howard. Just…" She blushed again; God, that was too charming. "Just think about how good it'll on our honeymoon." 

"It'll drive me crazy." He swallowed hard. "I need—"

"You need to obey me." And the steel was back in her voice; his whole body throbbed and his knees went weak. 

"Yes, Mistress." He couldn't hide his breathlessness.

She touched his cheek and he nuzzled her palm. "When can I meet your parents?" 

He hesitated slightly, then said, "A couple of weeks. I… they'll need time to adjust. They…"

"They won't be happy. I know, Howard. But we're a good match, a perfect match, and the Center can't be bought off."

That was true enough. Others had certainly tried.

"You make me happy." She smiled. "I'll make you happy, too."

"You already do," he said, because she deserved the truth. His life had become very strange. 

"We'd better go sign the paperwork." Stevie took his hand in hers. "You're a good boy."

He let out a helpless little laugh and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.


End file.
